justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I’m An Albatraoz
|artist = |year = 2014 |alt = Community Remix |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) February 7, 2017 (JDU) Community Remix May 26, 2016 (JDU) |mashup = Merry Go Round ( ) |dg = |mode = Solo |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) 6 (Beta) |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Red (Mashup) Red (Community Remix) |nowc = Albatraoz |perf = Shirley Henault |audio = |pictos = 100 (Classic) 82 (Mashup) |kcal = 18 (Classic) |dura = 2:38 (Classic) |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Purple 2A: Greyish Gold 2B: Brownish Grey-Gold |difficulty = Hard |effort=Intense }}"I’m An Albatraoz" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman, meant to resemble a ballerina from inside a music box. She has curly magenta hair pulled to the right, with a light cobalt blue round hat that has a pink bow on it on the opposite side. She wears a pink dress with a glittery top, a purple poofy skirt over red shorts, light lavender leggings and purple ballet slippers. As soon as the beat drop starts, she turns black with a purple outline. During the French lines, her outfit turns into a monochrome lavender because she dumb. Background Inspired by the mix between electronic music and the retro cabaret style, the routine takes place inside of a vintage music box. It is mainly brown and golden, but it darkens and flashes pink lights as the dancer darkens. The background and the dancer heavily zooms in and out at specific parts of the song. Mashup has a Mashup with the theme Merry Go Round, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii). Dancers GM '' indicates a Gold Move.'' *''Addicted To You'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Ievan Polkka'' *''Danse (Pop Version)'' *''Summer'' *''Maps'' *''Break Free'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Maps'' *''Break Free'' *''Crazy Christmas (Remake) *''Ievan Polkka *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *Flashdance... What A Feeling'' *''Blame'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''I Love It'' GM Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Push your arms forward while crossing them slightly. Gold Move 3: Bend and throw your hands down, similar to a deactivating robot. Gold Move 4: Lie down with your arms and your legs up. albatraoz gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 albatraoz gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game albatraoz gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 albatraoz gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game albatraoz gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 albatraoz gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Beta There are 6 Gold Moves in the Beta routine. Gold Moves 4, 5, and 6 are done consecutively: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Blow a kiss with your right hand out to your right side. For Gold Moves 1 '''and '''2, your left arm is hanging by your side; for Gold Move 3, it is extended out to your left. Gold Move 4: Crouch a little with your arms extended out to your sides. Gold Move 5: Raise your right hand and place your left hand in the front of your stomach. Gold Move 6: Raise your left hand and place your right hand in the front of your stomach. Albatraoz beta gm 1.jpg|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Albatraoz beta gm 4.jpg|Gold Move 4 Albatraoz beta gm 5.jpg|Gold Move 5 Albatraoz beta gm 6.jpg|Gold Move 6 Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. (I Love It) Iloveit gm 4.png|Gold Move albatraozmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quests Classic *Lightning Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) *RosanneSmango (United Arab Emirates) *Joskeldym (Peru) *GiannisInLove (Greece) *FlintySquare549 (USA) *fraclajaz (Canada) *Draketastic (USA) *DAD76-_- (Italy) *FERNIIE39 (USA) *AleJorgeNS (Brazil) *teeven (France) *Sam_Bol19 (USA) *SurferOfSouth (Brazil) *Sandy381 (France) *VitorHCL (Brazil) *MorocanCrusher3 (France) *KotoyamaD (Russia) *Of Hugo (France) *coffebeanz (USA) *Manongotswag (France) *jaytaty24 (USA) *elskaligr (USA) *dangerniel (Germany) *SiVi0Mango (Russia) *thecreator0512 (Russia) *Celeste91 (Netherlands) *Draketastic (USA) *Troudl93 (France) *gabisthebest (Canada) *coffebeanz (USA) *Bentendlo (Germany) *ludmilalv17 (Brazil) *elrubius034 (Colombia) *coffebeanz (USA) *Snakepit76 (France) *luanzInk (Brazil) *Of Hugo (France) *ninja kitten654 (UK) *nijishoujo (USA) *lauragaming (UK) *nijishoujo (USA) *cece59111 (France) *robertokirby386 (USA) *urinyan (Japan) *Awesomstarguy (USA) *Nano Pro en GD (Mexico) *Danielopesbrown (Brazil) *UnknitTerror691 (UK) *cc1celina (Germany) *Caiolobo59 (UK) *cc1celina (Germany) *HerClient697 (USA) *reginissima (Mexico) *phillips5boys (USA) *fraclajaz (Canada) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by AronChupa in the series. **Even though she is uncredited both in-game and in the official release, Nora Ekberg, AronChupa's sister, provides the vocals for this track. ***She is credited in the credits section of this song and is credited as a featured artist in Little Swing and Rave in the Grave under the name " ". *"B**ch" and "h*e" are censored, and "f**k" (from the line "But f**k that little mouse") is replaced with "who's". *Some lyrics are misinterpreted: Smoked that cheesn' like a baoz is displayed as Smoked the cheese and light it out, Money Money flow is displayed as Money money blow and Chinka chinka chingka-flow is displayed as Katching katching katching kablow. Throughout the song, Lory is misspelt as Lorry. *The game uses the music video version, which slightly extends the song. Classic *During the chorus and bridge, the coach s glove disappears. *There were missing pictograms between 0:58 to 1:00 in the preview, but in the Song List part 2 trailer, there are pictograms in it. **This error also happens on the 7th-Gen version of . *This dancer freezes at many points due to the song also freezing at many points. *There is a beta element in the square for this coach - the dancer's hat is light blue in-game, but the menu square shows a pink hat. *The routine was meant to have different choreography and coach. *The avatar's color scheme is based on the real life color scheme shown in the behind the scenes of the choreography, instead of the one in game. *In ’s Surprise, a different background for can be seen when they are playing the track.Hunter Pence Just Dance 2016 Surprise - Official [US] *As seen in a few videos, the background was less detailed in an early version of the routine. **This background makes an appearance in the video preview of the song. *In the files for , a pictogram is shown to be named after the song. *In , and These Boots Are Made For Walking initially could not be bought with the pack. This was later fixed. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg *The coach appears on s official website, along with Beauty and a Beat, even though the song is not available. Gallery Game Files Albatraozsqu.jpg|'' '' Albatraozmu cover generic.png|'' '' (Mashup) Albatraozcmu.jpg|'' '' (Community Remix) Albatraoz cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1 64x64 m 454d15c278e91e57 14.png| album background Albatraoz cover@2x.jpg| cover 295.png|Avatar 200295.png|Golden avatar 300295.png|Diamond avatar 514.png|Community Remix avatar 200514.png|Golden Community Remix avatar 300514.png|Diamond Community Remix avatar albatraoz pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Albatraozbackground.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots IAA In-menu.gif|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Screen Shot 2017-03-10 at 11.59.18 AM.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Promotional Images Just-Dance-2016-060815-002.png|Promotional coach Imanalbatraozjd2016.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392311.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 392310.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Just2DaysToGo.jpeg|The coach in the "Just 2 Days To Go!" photo CR ALBATRAOZ 245850.jpg|Community Remix header Behind the Scenes dewde.png|Behind the Scenes 1 albatraoz bts.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements albatraoz beta gameplay.jpg|Beta routine albatraoz beta background 1.png|Beta background 1 Albatraoz beta background 2.png|Beta background 2 Albatraoz beta background 3.png|Beta background 3 Albatraoz beta background 4.png|Beta background 4 Videos Official Music Video AronChupa - I'm an Albatraoz (Official Music Video) AronChupa - I'm An Albatraoz ft. Lil Sis Nora Teasers I’m An Albatraoz - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m An Albatraoz - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Just Dance Now - I'm An Albatraoz 5* Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - I'm An Albatraoz - 5 Stars (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - I'm An Albatraoz I'm An Albatraoz - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - I'm an Albatraoz Mash-Up 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz (Community Remix) - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI I'm An Albatraoz Beta Elements Just Dance 2016 I'm Albatroz Beta Version 2 Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz - Unfinished Map References Site Navigation ru:I’m An Albatraoz es:I’m An Albatraoz tr:I’m An Albatraoz Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by AronChupa Category:Songs by Little Sis Nora Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shirley Henault Category:Clean versions Category:Cutscenes Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Extended Songs